megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2
Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 (stylized as SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI Liberation D×２ as the app name) is a role-playing game for iOS and Android. The story centers around the protagonist and their role as a Devil Downloader (Dx2), who joins the Liberators in their fight against the Acolytes. The game's scenario was written by Makoto Fukami. Character designs were done by Tatsuro Iwamoto. Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 is the first Atlus game to be developed and published by Sega ever since it subsidized Atlus, however, the latter is overseeing the lore of the game. It was shown during the 2017 Tokyo Game Show with a special VR presentation in the Sega booth. The game was initially released in Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong and Macau, but will be released in other countries over time. An augmented reality mode was added after the game's launch. Plot The player is a member of the secret Liberators organization in Akihabara and becomes involved in a conflict between Devil Downloaders (Dx2). The Liberators opposes another Devil Downloader faction known as the Acolytes who serve a being called Vanitas. Characters *Protagonist: The player may choose to be male or female. The player is roped into the Devil Downloaders conflict when the Liberator app appears on their smartphone. *Taro Fuse: Also known as Megakin, he is the leader of the Liberators Tokyo Branch. He coordinates plans and information using the Megatube social media and video streaming platform. *Rika Ryuzouji: Also known as Templar Dragon. A trigger-happy high school student who works alongside the protagonist and Megakin while fighting demons. *Shiang Sun: Also known as Chalk Eater. A Chinese foreign exchange student who helps the Liberators by hacking and gathering information online. *Shiori Koden: Also known as Shionyan, an unpopular underground idol who looks down on her fans. She graduated from MIT at a young age and has a very high I.Q. *Jeng Yun Tsai: Also known as Kangaroo Boxer, a martial artist from Taiwan. Draws a lot of influences from action manga, which he also used to study Japanese. *Ririn Ueda: Also known as Eileen, a female high school student who likes anime, cosplay and cute girls. She works part-time at a swimsuit cafe and dreams of being rich. *Gakuto Inoue: Also known as Meat Balloon. A former JSDF soldier and mercenary and also a big fan of Shionyan. Gameplay Players can select the gender of the player character and play through an original story that is usually followed by a 3 wave demon battle. In true Shin Megami Tensei tradition, his or her personality is determined via dialogue choices which will also alter alignment (Law, Neutral and Chaos) but does not affect the story nor gameplay in any way. In version 1.8.0, there are major choices presented in Chapter 6 that determine the story fork for a "Normal" and "Alternate" version of Chapter 7. Most missions can be played at the expense of "Stamina" that recovers over time or by using Hell Bull/Stamina Plus Items or Gems. Harder missions require more stamina. There are modes that use other kinds of stamina, however. Aside from the main story, the player can also do several battling side games, with different rules and benefits: *Dx2 Duel - Players can fight the "Defense Party" demons of other users to rise up in a weekly ranking. Prizes are given depending on current rank after 7 days. "Battle Stamina" is expended here. *Demon Buster (Liberation) - Features specialized quests with specific rewards: **Strange Signal - Fight demons of a certain alignment to win Aether, used for awakening. Specific signals are only selectable for set days unless the player uses a Signal Scanner to activate all of them for a limited time. **Brands Of Sin - Battles here have better chances of dropping Brands, armor parts with varying properties that can fortify and enhance demon abilities. **Eclipse - A quest that can only be done using demons of one or two specific races. Changes every month. **Wanted - Can activate at random while playing Strange Signal. Here, the player will fight against a total of 20 3-star demons of a single type to get their essence Fragments. Users in the player's friends list can also play the Wanted Quest for as long as it is active. Player-generated quests usually last for one hour, while event-generated ones (tagged as "Emergency") can last from several hours to a day. **Advent - Fight a certain 5-star demon to get Spirit Fragments which can be used to power up the attributes of the same demon in the player party. **Kiwami - Fight various demons of very high levels and unusual skillsets. as the name implies, this requires complete mastery of the battle system as well as the right party. Progress and prizes reset after a set number of days. *Aura Gate - A 50-level 3D dungeon with a boss on every floor. This mode has high Macca and Magnetite drops, as well as raid bosses called Gatekeepers that appear in certain floors. "Aura Gate Action Points" are used here. The Aura Gate will remain open for 55 minutes, followed by a 5-minute cool down period before it opens again. **Aura Gate 2 (Hollow World): A new multi-level dungeon added in the 2.2.0 update. Unlike the first Aura Gate, this one is open all the time. There are prizes given both for clearing one floor and fully mapping it out. Certain demons become optional bosses and are found in specific floors. *Hell's Park - Here, the player can take 5 demons instead of just 4 to participate in Deathmatches for Hell Buns and other prizes. Opposing demons will have a specified battle speed and other special properties. Progress and prizes reset after a set number of days. Facilities available to the player in the Hideout are as follows: *Church Of False Gods - Where demons can be fused to summon new ones. The higher the grade of the Demon, the more Magnetite is required. *Pandemonium - A training ground for demons where they can be enhanced, evolved, equipped with Brands or given skills from other demons. Unwanted demons and Brands can also be exchanged for Macca or Karma. *Liberators' HQ - Players can contact Einjerhar to get Mission Information, advance Dx2 Rank and claim rewards. *Black Market (Liberation) - A place to buy rare items using Macca. Goods on sale will change every hour or can be shifted instantly by using Gems. *Shop - Buy enhancement items using real currency. Some can be purchased using gems. *Summoning Portal - Get random demons of various archetypes by using Summon Files, Parchment Pieces, Gems, etc. *Dispatch - Have demons go on timed expeditions to get items. The process can finish faster if the recommended demon race is used. *Demonic Compendium - Re-summon demons in exchange for Karma. *Aether Conversion - Synthesize Aether into bigger ones or break them down into smaller ones. Collaboration A collaboration with Bayonetta was announced on January 13, 2019 in Japan. The event for the English language version began on February 14, 2019. A collaboration with Devil May Cry 5 was announced on March 4, 2019 in Japan. The event for the English language version began on March 14, 2019. Gallery External Links * Opening Movie * Official Japanese Site * Official Twitter * Official English Site * Bayonetta Collab. ru:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Category:Mobile Games